Worried
by sebutir upil
Summary: Seventeen melangsungkan comeback di Show Champion. Dengan hujan yang mengguyur, mereka tetap perform bak profesional meskipun beberapa diantaranya tergelincir. Soonyoung contohnya. (( SEVENTEEN's Hoshi / Soonyoung X SEVENTEEN's DoKyeom / Seokmin )) [ soonseok fic ]
Author : 스펠잇2310 (( Lyu ))

Cast : SEVENTEEN, main! SoonSeok

Lenght : One Shot

Genre : Romance(?)

Ini fanfic murni imajinasi saya abis liat fancam sebong perform di show champion minggu lalu. Kasian dedek Chan ih 〒▽〒 dasar emang evil, Meanie sama Woozi malah ketawa〒▽〒

Ya, namanya juga fanfiction, jadi ya kejadian di Show Champion dll ada yang saya buat-buat dan saya lebih-lebihkan untuk kepentingan cerita saya(?)

Soon Seok

.

.

Boys Love

.

.

I've warn ya, guys!

•

•

•

Enjoy ヾ(＾-＾)ノ

•

•

Hujan masih mengguyur Seoul pukul 11.02 malam

.

.

Boygroup bentukan _Pledis Entertaiment_ ini baru saja sampai beberapa menit yang lalu di dorm mereka, setelah perform untuk acara musik _Show Champion_ di Ulsan.

"Chan-ah gwaenchana?"

"Maknae, kau demam?"

Beberapa member Seventeen seperti bersahutan menanyakan kalimat tersebut kepada member termuda mereka, Dino atau Lee Chan.

"aku baik-baik saja hyungdeul, itu hanya tergelincir biasa" Chan bersikeras.

Member lain menatap chan khawatir. Tapi ada satu orang yang tidak menunjukkan tatapan khawatirnya kepada maknae mereka itu.

Lee Seokmin, atau dikenal dengan stage name Dokyeom. Tidak, salah satu main vocal seventeen ini bukannya tidak khawatir terhadap maknae-nya, hanya saja saat perform tadi bukan hanya Chan saja yang tergelincir.

Seokmin menatap Soonyoung yang berjalan dari dapur ke kamar Dino untuk membawakan air hangat yang Jeonghan minta untuk maknae kesayangannya itu. Yang ditatap tidak sadar dan ikut mengkhawatirkan Chan seperti yang lain.

"Hyung" panggil Seokmin. Tidak ada respon.

"Soonyoung Hyung" yang dipanggil menoleh, mendapati Seokmin sedang menatapnya.

"Istirahatlah, kau bahkan belum mengganti pakaianmu yang basah"

"Aku baik-baik saja seokmin-ah, kau duluan saja. Aku akan mengurus maknae dulu"

"Tapi kau juga harus istirahat hyung"

"Tapi aku juga harus mengurus Chan, sebagai leader perfㅡ"

"Kwon Soonyoung"

yang disebut namanya membeku. Soonyoung tidak bisa berkutik apabila Seokmin sudah memaggilnya seperti itu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku tahu Chan tadi tergelincir dan ia demam. Tapi ia bukan satu-satunya. KAU juga, hyung"

"Aku.. aku baik-baik saja"

Seokmin menarik tangan soonyoung secara paksa dan tiba-tiba.

"Aakh aww" erang Soonyoung tanpa sadar.

"Lihat, kakimu terkilir hyung" Seokmin menyentuh kening Soonyoung

"dan tubuhmu panas"

Soonyoung bagaikan mati kutu mendengar perkataan Seokmin. Jika sudah seperti ini ia sudah tidak bisa berkutik.

"Jeonghanie hyung, suhu tubuh Soonyoung hyung cukup tinggi. Kau bisa merawat Chan kan?" Tanya Seokmin.

"Eoh? Soonyoung juga demam? Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Aku dan Jisoo akan menjaga Chan"

Mendengar itu Seokmin langsung menggendong Soonyoung yang tengah berdiri sambil menunduk itu ala bridal, tanpa menghiraukan protes lelaki yang notabenenya adalah sang kekasih.

.

.

 _At seokmin, seungkwan and jisoo's room_

 _._

 _._

Seokmin menurunkan Soonyoung di kasurnya. Soonyoung masih menunduk, sedikit takut melihat kekasihnya yang lebih muda itu.

Soonyoung memang tahu betul jika Seokmin tidak akan memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya jika ia tidak sedang marah.

Seokmin yang melihat Soonyoung seperti itu mengerti dan mendekati Soonyoung.

"Hyung, maafkan aku"

Soonyoung masih tidak bergeming.

"Kau tahu hyung? Aku kaget setengah mati saat tadi kau terjatuh di stage. Aku sangat ingin membantumu tapi posisi kita berjauhan, untung ada Minghao yang langsung membantumu"

Seokmin berdiri menggunakan lututnya, menyamakan posisinya dengan Soonyoung yang terduduk di pinggir kasur.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kan sakit, hyung. Kita baru saja melaksanakan comeback, jadwal kita padat. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak apa-apa hyung.

dan lagi tadi kau tidak membawa pakaian ganti, sepanjang jalan dari Ulsan sampai Seoul kau masih mengenakan baju basah dengan ac bis menyala"

Seokmin mengusap pipi gembul kekasihnya itu dengan sayang.

"Sekarang kau mandi ok? Aku akan siapkan obat demam dan es untuk kakimu itu" titah Seokmin lalu mengecup kening Soonyoung. Yang disuruh hanya mengangguk.

Soonyoung keluar dari kamar mandi, dilihatnya Seokmin yang sudah berganti pakain juga sedang duduk di kasur dengan obat demam dan air putih serta handuk yang berisi es batu di atas meja nakas.

Soonyoung langsung saja menghampiri Seokmin dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Minumlah hyung, besok kita masih harus perform di M Countdown" Seokmin menyerahkan sebutir obat dan segelas air pada Soonyoung.

Soonyoung hanya menurut dan diam saja, sungguh bukan seperti seorang Kwon Soonyoung biasanya yang tidak bisa diam.

Setelah itu Seokmin mulai mengompres kaki Soonyoung dengan es batu agar rasa sakitnya berkurang.

"Sejak kapan seorang Kwon Soonyoung jadi pendiam seperti ini, eh?" Ledek Seokmin.

"Sejak kau mengerikan seperti tadi. Lagipula kau kira aku secerewet Seungkwan hah?" Gerutu Soonyoung.

Seokmin hanya tertawa melihat hyung kesayangannya itu.

Setelah meletakkan es di tempatnya, ia naik ke atas kasur bersama Soonyoung.

"Mian hyung, aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu atau menakutimu. Aku hanya khawatir" Seokmin mengelus rambut Soonyoung yang berada di pelukannya.

Soonyoung hanya mengangguk. Lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang kekasih.

"Mian" cicit Soonyoung, namun masih dapat didengar Seokmin.

Lelaki kelahiran 96 itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia bersyukur memiliki kekasih yang sangat perhatian seperti Seokmin.

Sepertinya efek samping obat yang tadi Soonyoung minum sudah bekerja. Buktinya tak lama kemudian ia sudah terlelap di pelukan hangat Seokmin.

"Selamat malam hyung, semoga kau cepat sembuh. **_사랑해_** "

Seokmin mengecup bibir pink Soonyoung, lalu beralih ke keningnya sebelum akhirnya ia mengikuti Soonyoung menuju alam mimpi. Tentu saja masih dengan keadaan memeluk sang kekasih dengan erat.

.

.

.

.

ㅡ **the end**.

.

.

.

Maaf kalau masih ada kata yang kurang tepat dan penulisan yang masih berantakan serta alur cerita yang terlalu cepat. Saya termasuk author newbie:') jadi mohon bantuannya untuk kritik dan saran di kotak review hehe

.

.

Thanks for reading, jangan lupa vote dan streming for uri sebongie!


End file.
